things are changing
by werewolfgirlcutie93
Summary: Jasper comes back after the Cullens leave Forks. What will happen when Jasper and Bella see eachother for the first time since her birthday party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight unfortunately.

Chapter one.

**It had been three weeks since Edward left Bella. Bella had grieved for the loss of her love. And then grief turned to anger as she thought about Edward.**

'He left me alone, in the woods, he broke up with me, he took all evidence of us being together and he had to nerve to make me promise something just to make him feel better.' Bella thought angrily.

**A while after Edward had left, it seemed that the blindness of her love had warn off and she realised how possessive he was. He always made her feel like a weak human. And she felt like one. But she was determined to not feel that way anymore. She was strong, and she didn't need a man to define who she was.**

**Bella decided to call Jacob. She treated him terribly and wanted to try and fix things with him.**

**Bella picked up the phone and dialled Jacobs number.**

'Hello' Said Jacob.

'Hi Jake it's Bella.'

'Oh hey bells, what's up?'

'Just wondering if you wanna do something with me today?'

'Yeah sure bells, d'you wanna come up to the res? We can hang out on the beach.'

'Sounds good' smiled Bella.

'I'll come up in about an hour'

'Kay Bells, see you then'

'Bye'

'Bye'

**Bella hung up and went to put her jacket on.**

**She picked up a pen and paper and started to write a note for Charlie.**

Dad, Going up to see Jacob. Food's in the fridge, just microwave it for 10 minutes. I'll see you when I get back.

Bella

**Bella went out to her truck. As she was about to drive away, she saw a blonde man in her peripheral. She turned to look and he had gone.**

'That's funny' Bella thought. 'I could've sworn that was Jasper. I think I'm going mad. I must miss them'

**Bella turned back to the wheel and drove off. She was looking forward to seeing Jacob.**

**After a while she was at the reservation, watching a smiling Jacob looking at her.**

'Hey Jake' Said Bella, getting out of the car and shutting the door.

'Hey Bells, How are you doing? I haven't seen you in ages.'

'I'm ok, I've decided to stop moping and move on'

'Good for you bells'

'Look Jake, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I've been a bad friend.'

'Don't think anything of it. You're here and we're talking and that's all that matters.'

**Bella and Jacob were walking on the beach. They had talked about this and that until it started to get dark.**

'I can't believe how big you've gotten Jake. Are you on steroids or something? Bella joked.

'Oh yeah, something like that.' Jacob smiled.

'You know you can tell me anything right Jake?'

'I know'

'And I know there's something you're not telling me.' said Bella.

'There's nothing Bella.'

'Liar' Accused Bella.

'Please tell me Jake, maybe I can help.'

'You can't help bells'

'Ah, so there is something wrong.'4'I can't tell you bells, I wish I could.'

'Unless you figure it out for yourself.' Said Jacob

'You gonna give me a clue Jake?'

'Remember the stories I told you about when you were on the res with your friends, about the cold ones and the wolves?'

'Yeah I remember.'

'Think about it Bella. Please try and get it. That's all I can say.'

'Alright Jake, I'll try.'

**They sat in silence for a while.**

'I best get back now.' Said Bella.

'Alright bells, it was really nice seeing you again.'

'Yeah I had a great time' Grinned Bella.

And with that, Bella got up and back into her truck and drove back home. Not realising that she had a night full of bad dreams ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Bella woke from a restless sleep. She had dreamt of werewolves and vampires. In one dream, it was Jacob that had turned into a wolf, jumping to attack Edward.**

**She pondered for a moment. Is that what Jacob was trying to say? That the legends were true? That somehow, Jacob could turn into a wolf?**

'Impossible…Well, Edward is a vampire. I could probably believe Jacob can change into a wolf. After meeting the Cullen's, I'll be open minded about everything from now on' Thought Bella.

**Bella got up and went to get washed and dressed. A little while after, she went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. She felt like taking a drive around today, try and get her head sorted before she went to see Jacob again.**

**Bella had been driving around aimlessly for about an hour now. She wondered where else to go. The idea of her driving to the Cullen's house entered her mind.**

'Why would I want to do that?' Bella asked herself.

**She decided to have a look at the Cullen's house for nostalgia's sake. She really did miss them. They were like family to her. It pained her to know that she would never see them again. Would never see Edward again. Despite the fact that she finally managed to get over the break up of her and Edward, She still missed him. It's difficult not to miss someone you spent so much time with.**

**Bella pulled into the long driveway of the ex Cullen residence. After parking outside the house, Bella got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She sat on the front step and leaned back. She was shocked as the door gave her no support and she realised that it was open. She stood up and went inside.**

'They never locked the door when they left' Bella thought.

**Bella walked around the living room, deciding to sit down. She took in a deep sigh and thought about the times she had spent here with the Cullen's. She loved them so much. A tear slid down Bella's face as she was caught up in her memories. She closed her eyes and started to relax. Surprisingly this house felt like home to her. She was always so comfortable here.**

**Bella studied the paintings on the wall for a while. Taking in every part of the living room.**

'Bella?'

**Bella shot straight up out of her seat with a scream. She turned around and she was shocked to see one of the Cullen's standing in front of her. She was visibly shaking. She couldn't control her emotions as she ran towards the vampire and wrapped her arms around him.**

'Oh my god Jasper!'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3.

"Oh my god, Jasper!"

**Bella jumped into his arms and gave him an almighty hug. She realised what she had done and swiftly moved away from him.**

"Sorry Jasper, I forgot your bloodlust"

"That's ok Bella. It's good to see you"

**Questions flooded Bella's mind.**

"How come you're back in Forks? Is the rest of your family here? Is Edward? How is he?"

"Relax Bella, take a breath. I'm in Forks to check if you were ok. I didn't agree the manner in which we all left. And I feel guilty for trying to hurt you. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and hope that you can forgive me."

"You were forgiven the day that it happened Jasper. I know you couldn't help it."

"Thanks Bella." Jasper smiled, and then continued.

"My family hasn't come back. They don't know I'm here. Or didn't know at the time. It was a split second decision to come and see you, so Alice never had a vision of it. As far as they're concerned, I'm out hunting. And I haven't seen Edward in a while. He's gone off travelling, I'm not entirely sure where. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting over Edward. I'm moving on. It's his loss that we aren't together anymore. Not mine"

"It's great that you're doing well. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, I kinda went through a phase since Edward left. It was like I was a zombie. But I finally got over that. I met up with Jacob and we had a good time on the res. He's a good friend."

"Jacob? One of the Quileute's?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure that's wise Bella?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Jacob's my best friend"

"Just be careful around him ok Bella?"

**Bella thought that it was strange how Jasper reacted to hearing about her and Jacobs's friendship.**

"Maybe the stories Jacob told me were true" Bella thought.

"I have to go hunting soon Bella" Jasper said.

"I understand"

"Will you be here when I get back?" Jasper asked.

"If you want me to be."

"We can watch a movie of something."

**Bella smiled. And then a question entered her thoughts.**

"Why did you not tell Alice you were coming here? She's your mate."

"Well, ever since your birthday, we've been drifting apart. I think she blames me for us moving away from you. You were her best friend and now she's had to move away."

"Jasper, I'm sorry to hear this."

"It's ok, anyway. I'll try not to be too long."

**And with that, He left, Bella watching him walk outside.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 4

**Jasper had run at vampire speed into the forest when he came across a dear. The dear was feeding on grass. Completely unaware that a predator was near. Jasper ran and pounced upon the unsuspecting dear, feasting on it's delicious blood. Jasper listened to it's heartbeat slowing, concentrating on the blood flowing into his mouth. The deer was dead and Jasper was full. He felt a little warmer for drinking from the dear and decided to head back.**

**'To Bella' Jasper thought. He felt an odd amount of excitement at the thought of seeing Bella. He must've really missed her when the Cullen's left. He only wished he had more control then. Maybe he would've gotten to know her better. Jasper was determined to control himself around her. He'd find out everything about Bella. **

**Jasper had felt so alone. His mate, Alice, had grown cold towards him. It hurt, but he knew that they're marriage had come to an end. It just didn't feel the same anymore. He always thought he'd be with Alice. Alice had mentioned a divorce. Despite the pain felt, he had to let go. It's what Alice wanted. There was nothing that he could do. And he'd give Alice anything she wanted. Jasper loved Alice. Maybe not in the same way anymore. More like a close friendship. He thought that maybe it was a long time coming. It was just the incident with Bella sealed the deal.**

**He was walking into the house and saw Bella sitting on the sofa.**

"Hey Bella'

"Hey Jasper, you still wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, have you picked something?"

"Lets watch Spongebob the movie!"

**Jasper let out a laugh**

"Sure sounds fun. I haven't watched it yet."

**Jasper sat down next to Bella and started to watch the movie on TV. **

**Jasper couldn't believe his control. He was sitting right next to Bella. He knew he would never hurt her. He'd do anything to control his instincts. Bella was his only friend now and he was going to make sure everything worked out. **

**The movie finished and Bella started to stretch. She let out a tired yawn and looked at Jasper. **

"I'd best be going back now, I have to cook Charlie his dinner. I've had fun today Jazz"

**Jasper smiled at his Bella calling him this.**

"I've had fun too. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I've got school tomorrow, I'll drop by afterwards if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's great,

" I'm looking forward to it."

**And with that Bella got up and kissed Jasper on the cheek.**

"Goodnight Jasper"

"Goodnight Bella"

**Jasper felt a spark when Bella had kissed him. Like electricity.**

**'Very odd' Thought Jasper. And turned away from the door and took a run up to his study to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bella drove out of the school car park at the end of the day in anticipation, thinking of Jasper. She was so excited that she had him around now. Bella smiled as she pulled up into the Cullen's Driveway, seeing Jasper standing there waiting for her.**

"Hey Bella"

**Bella ran up to Jasper and gave him a hug. They looked at each other during their embrace. A spark lit up in Bella, running through her spine. She felt comforted by Jasper's presence. There was also attraction that she felt for him, undoubtedly. She turned embarrassed slightly as she knew what Jasper's powers were. She untangled herself from his arms.**

"Hey Jazz"

"I was thinking, how about a walk through the forest today?" Asked Jasper.

"I'm not very good at walking" said Bella nervously.

Jasper laughed. "It'll be fine, honestly, trust me."

"Alright." Bella accepted.

**They started walking towards the forest. It wasn't long before Bella tripped on a plant. Jasper swooped Bella up before she hit the ground.**

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just, you know, determined to kill myself on shrubbery."

"Well don't."

"I'll try"

**They both entered deeper into the forest. Bella turned to Jasper.**

"I think I'd like to sit here for a bit."

**They both sat down on the soft, slightly wet grass, surveying their surroundings.**

"How was your day at school?" Jasper asked.

"It was ok, boring. As per usual."

**Bella looked at Jasper.**

"I've been looking forward to seeing you today Jasper."

"Me too" Jasper smiled.

"It's a bit cold" Bella shivered.

"Here, have my jacket." Jasper took off his coat and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders.

"Thanks."

**They stayed in silence for a while. Bella suddenly realised that Jasper was rubbing circles onto her back. She was overcome suddenly with comfort. Slightly tired, She rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, gazing up at him briefly. She felt immensely relaxed being with Jasper. She recalled being on edge with Edward most of the time. This was different.**

**Bella was overwhelmed with this happy feeling that she boldly stretched over to kiss Jasper on his cheek. Jasper turned to face Bella and smiled, he gently kissed her nose and held her tighter. Bella sighed with contentment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Before Bella knew it she woke in what appeared to be Jasper's bed. She looked over and saw Jasper sitting in a chair reading.**

"Oh god how long have I been asleep for?" asked Bella

"Not long only two hours" said Jasper.

"Charlie is going to flip if I'm not home by the he gets out of work. He still worries about me." Said Bella.

**Jasper was silent for a bit and looked a little hurt that bella had to leave but then he finally spoke.**

"Ok Bella. If you have to go then you can" said Jasper sounding a bit sad.

"Don't worry jasper" said Bella "I'll be back tomorrow, besides you are welcome to come through my window if you get lonely."

"Thanks Bella" said Jasper smiling. "I might just do that"

**Leaving it at that, Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek as she hugged him and she walked out and drove off. Again Jasper felt that spark when Bella kissed him on the cheek and he began to become curious as to what it was.**

**That night…Bella heard movement in her room.**

Sleeply she said "Jasper?"

"Sorry darlin did I wake you?"

"No" said Bella yawning "I'm always awake at 1:30 in the morning" she said sarcastically.

Chuckling Jasper said "Well if you want to go back to sleep I'll go and let you sleep."

"NO" said Bella almost too loud. "Stay please…we can talk and attempt to catch up"

"Ok darlin I wont leave you" said jasper softly

Smiling, Bella said "Thank you Jasper"

**Bella and Jasper spent the rest of the time catching up and then the whole day since Charlie was out fishing then had to go to work. Jasper told Bella everything that happened when they left as he was making lunch for her. He told her about him and Alice getting a divorce, how they weren't really mates, how Edward left and was somewhere in South America, and that Emmett and Rosalie where in Africa somewhere on another honeymoon while Carlisle and Esme where settling somewhere in Europe and Alice is on search for her mate. **

"Sounds like everyone is doing good then I guess" said Bella

"Yeah but Esme is miserable" said Jasper

"Really" said Bella a little surprised. "Why?"

"Well…" said Jasper "She hates that her kids aren't with her. She hates that her family is broken apart and more importantly…she misses you."

Shocked, Bella manages to say "Really? She misses me?"

"They all do" says Jasper. "Emmett mostly. He keeps saying how he misses his little clumsy sister."

Giggling, Bella sighs and says "I miss them all too. I guess even Edward but it seems funny to me that after a few months, I was able to get over the hole in my heart where Edward used to be. I thought me and Edward were mates…at least that's what he told me."

Looking a little serious, Jasper said "Bella, I know Edward said that you two were mates, but the thing is if y'all were actually mates, you would still be wanting him and not be the way you are right now…it would be an obsession to be with him because you couldn't stand to be away from him more than a second."

**Thinking and taking in what Jasper just told her, Bella looked like she was kinda relieved.**

"Wow" said Bella. "I never knew that. Thanks for telling me that Jasper. Wait…have you found your mate yet?" asked Bella curiously.

"Um…no not yet. But when I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Jasper" said Bella and she kissed him on the cheek.

**The spark was there once again. Jasper left as soon as he heard Charlie down the road and told Bella to text him later. He knew he had to call Carlisle and find out what the spark between him and Bella ment.**

**Note: as you can tell already I adopted this story from Tabsy Tab…I hope y'all like how I finish the story…I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do yet but I'll let y'all know soon. Please review this chapter is my own. **

**xoxoxoxo – Rachel aka werewolfgirlcutie93**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jasper pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle. On the second ring, an answer.**

"Jasper" said Carlisle surprised. "How have you been?"

"Um good…look Carlisle I really called to ask you something." Said Jasper sounding a little anxious.

"Whats wrong Jasper?" said Carlisle sounding concerned.

"Look, I ran into Bella at the house and she was really happy to see me. We got to talking and we are friends. But that's not why I called."

"Aw I miss Bella. How is she?" asked Carlisle.

"She's good and miss everyone, but something happened between me and Bella" said Jasper

"Like what" asked Carlisle sounding a little concerned

"She had hugged me and kissed me on the cheek a few times and each time she did that, we both felt a sort of electrical spark between us."

**There was silence for a few seconds then Carlisle finally spoke.**

"Japer…" he said calmly "That is the mating spark you felt."

"WHAT!" yelled Jasper

"Calm down son. It appears to be that you and Bella are mates." Said Carlisle calmly.

"What do I do Carlisle…do I tell Bella?" asked Jasper

"No son don't." said Carlisle. "Let Bella figure out her feelings for you on her own then you can tell her. I just don't want her to feel pressured."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'll call again soon. Send my love and tell Esme hi for me." Said Jasper with a smile.

"Will do bye son."

**And with that their conversation was over. No the question Jasper had to ask himself was what are his feelings for Bella and will she feel the same way.?**

**The next day…**

BPOV

"UGH! I hate that finals are today." Said Bella annoyed as she was on the phone with Jasper getting ready for school.

**It had been 3 months since Jasper had been back and in those 3 months Charlie had grown to be ok with Jasper and Bella hanging out as long as she still hung out with Jacob. Jasper realized his feelings for Bella are beyond friendship. He has realized that he is in love with Bella but doesn't know how to tell her. Bella has realized that she has fallen in love with Jasper but she's doesn't want to tell him because she is afraid he doesn't feel the same way.**

**Looking in the mirror at her outfit Bella says…**

"Well I guess I'm ready for school…"

"Ok I'm on my way to pick you up and I'm here" says Jasper smiling.

"Ok I'll see you soon" says Bella.

**Jasper hadn't hung up yet when he heard Bella sigh and say **"I love you Jasper…I just wish you felt the same way." **And then Jasper hung up. He was happy what he heard but he knew that Bella though he hung up. Now the question was, when does he tell Bella his feelings.**

"Hey Bella" says Jasper as Bella gets into the car and they drive off.

"Hey jazz" says Bella as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You look good today darlin."

"In what this?" say Bella looking down. "Nah this is me not even trying."

"Well I think you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jazz" says Bella blushing.

**As they pull into the parking lot Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek as she gets out and tells him that she'll text him when she's done with her finals. As she walks in everyone just stares at her and mike is the first one to talk to her.**

"So you've been hanging out with Jasper a lot lately" accused Mike.

"So" said Bella annoyed. "Why does it matter who I hang out with?"

"Well because I think I love you" says Mike hoping Bella feels the same way.

"Wow Mike you're really an idiot. I don't and will never love you…I love Jasper ok not you. Bye!"

**Bella left a hurt mike just standing there and that's when it hit her that she just told someone out loud that she loves Jasper. She just hoped Jasper wasn't close to hear it.**

**Jasper got home and he was so bored. All he could think about was Bella and he was happy that she graduated next week. Then as he picked up his book to read his phone rang. **

**He looked at who was calling, sighed, answered it and said **"Hello?"

**Note: review please…who do you think called jasper? and if y'all have any ideas for the story let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*sighs* "Hello Alice" says Jasper.

"Oh my god Jasper I just had a vision and you need to watch out."

"Why Alice what did you see?" said Jasper sounding nervous.

"Edward!" said Alice panicky.

"Edward" growled Jasper. "What the hell does he want."

"He knows Jasper. He somehow knows that you love Bella." Said Alice somewhat calmly.

"He can't have her. They were never mates. It's always been me and Bella…we just never realized it until now!" yelled Jasper.

"Please Jasper calm down. I don't see Edward coming back for another week. About two days after graduation." Said Alice.

"What can I do to keep Bella safe? Should I take her away after graduation?" said Jasper starting to calm down.

"You have to hurry and tell Bella how you feel Jasper. It's the only way right now. Trust me you won't regret it."

"Alright Alice." Said Jasper. "I'll tell her. But you let me know if anything changes with Edwards decisions."

"Ok Jazz I will." Said Alice.

"Bye"

"Bye"

**Now Jasper has choices and decisions to make. But his main concern is how to keep Bella safe.**

**The next day…**

Jasper calls Bella.

Ring ring… "Hello?" says Bella.

"Bella, I need to see you." Said Jasper eagerly.

"Why Jazz what's wrong?" said Bella worried.

"It's just really important I talk to you." Said Jasper.

"Ok Jazz come pick me up."

"I'm already here." Said Jasper.

**Bella got into the car and they drove back to Jaspers house.**

"Ok Jazz…what's so important." Said Bella anxiously.

"I love you Bella." Said Jasper anxiously. "I think I've always loved you I just never realized it until now."

"Oh my god Jazz you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Said Bella happily.

Smiling, Jasper says "So Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend."

"Jasper" said Bella smiling. "I would be so happy to be your girlfriend."

"Good" said Jasper relieved. "Because that brings me to the second thing…Bella, we are mates."

"Jazz, I kinda figured. The spark that I kept feeling between us is something I never felt with Edward and when I felt it with you, I knew something was up and I had a feeling we could be mates." Said Bella a little out of breath.

**Jasper kissed Bella and before she knew it they were upstairs, in his room, on his bed making out. Bella knew Jasper had to be careful with her and like Edward he'd pull away if she tried going further. So she tested her theory. Bella started to tug at Jaspers shirt and to her surprise he took it off…they stayed making out for three long hours and for those three hours, Bella felt like she was in heaven. Bella never felt this before with Edward. Then again he never let anything go this far. **

**Three long hours later…**

"Wow Bella who knew you'd be that good of a kisser" said Jasper smiling as he lay next to Bella.

"I sure as hell didn't" said Bella snuggling closer into Jaspers chest.

"Bella…" said Jasper quietly.

"Yes Jazz" said Bella a lil concerned.

"There is however a third thing I have to tell you" said Jasper a lil shyly.

"Jazz sweetie, you can tell me anything." Said Bella

"Ok then…umm well, Edwards coming back." Said Jasper quietly.

**Then…silence…**

"Bella, sweetie please breathe" said Jasper concerned.

"Why is he coming back and when?" said Bella softly.

"Alice said she'd keep me updated about everything but it might be two days after graduation." Said Jasper.

"Alice? So you still talk to your ex-wife?" said Bella questionably.

"Bella, she's just looking out for you and me. Please just let go of the jealousy that I'm getting from you. Please Bellz for me." Said Jasper

"Fine…I'll let it go only because I love you." Said Bella and then she kissed him.

**The week had gone by really fast and before Bella knew it, she was graduating high school. Jasper of course was graduating with her. After having to do so much convincing and makeup work, Jasper was graduating too and Bella got to be valedictorian. Graduation went by smoothly. Then Bella got the biggest surprise of her life. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bella got the biggest surprise of her life. She was so shocked that she literally almost fainted. Well, wouldn't you faint too if the family you loved abandoned you because their son/brother didn't want you anymore. As much of a shock that it was that they showed up, Bella was actually relieved until she saw him. **

"What the hell is he doing here?" said Bella angrily through her teeth.

"Bella…I'm here because I still love you and I will stop at nothing to get you back. But, I will be on my best behavior right now because I don't want to cause a scene." Said Edward annoyed.

"Bella" said Jasper. "Why don't you go find your father and the blacks…I'm sure they want to congratulate you on your accomplishments."

"Ok Jazz" said Bella calming down and leaving it at that she kissed Jasper.

**JPOV**

"Leave her alone Edward. She's happy with me" said Jasper angrily.

"You're an idiot Jasper if you think I'm just going to let her go with a blood thirst vampire like you." Said Edward getting in his face.

**Before the boys knew it, Chief Swan had them both in handcuffs and was hauling them both off to jail for public disturbance.**

"Seriously Edward now look what you have done." Said Jasper annoyed.

"Oh shut up." Snapped Edward. "If you would just hand her over then you wouldn't have to face what's coming next."

"Edward" growled Jasper. "Bella just happens to be my mate, and if someone like yourself tries to come between me and my mate again, well brother I can guarantee that all hell is going to break loose."

"Your mate ha" said Edward. "Please…I'd like to see you try and hurt me Jasper. Be afraid...be very afraid."

**And with that, they made bail and went home. **

**That night Bella spent the night with Jasper because she was scared of what Edward might do. **

"Bella, you know how much I want to protect you…but in this case…I honestly don't know how to protect you from Edward." Said Jasper sadly.

"Jazz…I know you want to protect me from Edward…maybe if I talk to him, that maybe I can get him to reconsider this whole thing." Said Bella.

"No Bella" growled Jasper. "It's too dangerous to let you around him."

"But Jazzy, what if I'm the only one that can get through to him? Have you ever thought of that?" said Bella questionably….

"Bella" said Jasper softly "I have thought about it but, the more I think about it the more dangerous it all seems to me…what if I let you and he takes you away from me and I never see you again?"

"Jazzy…please you just have to trust me…believe it or not…I've talked to Alice about this and she doesn't see anything happening…plus she said she'll be right outside the door." Said Bella trying to reassure Jasper.

"Fine Bella…but if anything happens trust me you won't like it when the major in me comes out darlin." Said Jasper with his southern accent that Bella loves so much.

"Jazzy" said Bella a little playfully.

"Yes darlin?" said Jasper catching up on her suddenly changed mood.

"I love you cowboy"

"I love you too darling"

"Let me go talk to Edward now and when I get back it all about you, me, and the bed." Said Bella and then she gave Jasper a long kiss.

**Bella went down the hall and walked into the familiar room that she used to spend a lot of time in once upon a time. **

**As soon as Bella walked into Edwards's room, he shut the door and took her into a long hug.**

"Bella…I've missed you dearly." Said Edward

"Edward…I've missed you too but you've gotta know that I'm in love with Jasper." said Bella

"I know…I've read every thought he has had…I'm not too happy about what I know but I'm glad you're happy again…after what I did to you." Said Edward sounding hurt.

"Edward, you should be more than sorry the way you left me. You told me that you didn't want me anymore. How do you think that made me feel? You said I didn't belong in your world, that you did love me and basically that I was a pet! Edward I hated you after that. I basically wanted to die knowing you were gone. I'm lucky my life got turned around the way it did and that I actually found happiness with Jasper after the hell you put me through." Bella said through her teeth.

"Then I guess I really have nothing else to say other than I guess I'll let you be happy…Bella I'll be in your life in whatever way you want me to be." Said Edward calmly.

"Thank You Edward that means a lot to me." Said Bella

**Then she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. **

"You'll find someone to make you happy Edward…I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be Alice." Said Bella jokingly.

**Then suddenly Alice ran in. **

"Oh my god Bella who told you that Edward was actually my mate?" yelled Alice.

**Stunned, Edward and Bella look at each other then look at Alice.**

**Then you hear a growl and something break in Jaspers room. They run to go see what the noise was and see Jasper broke the desk and he's angry. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Guys, leave me and Jazz alone please" said Bella

**Edward and Alice leave the room and Bella turns to Jasper angry and goes off at him.**

"WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" yells Bella. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM THAT YOU HAVE TO GO DESTROYING YOUR ROOM?"

**Silence. **

"Fine" says Bella.

**As she turns to walk away Jasper grabs her arm.**

"Bella…i….i don't know what came over me" said Jasper

"Well Jazz…when you know what it is that you want let me know…until then don't even bother calling me and I won't bother seeing you…WE ARE THROUGH!" yelled Bella.

**Then Bella stormed out of Jasper's room leaving 6 vampires staring at her in shock.**

**The next day…**

"Hey dad" yelled Bella.

"Yeah Bells" said Charlie.

"Do you mind if I go spend a few days at Jacobs?" asked Bella.

"No not at all." Said Charlie giving Bella a look. "What about Jasper? I though y'all were an item."

"Yeah well we are on a break." Said Bella annoyed.

"Oh…well ok then. Be careful Bells." Said Charlie.

Smiling Bella said "Always am dad."

**And with that Bella took her bag, loaded her truck and went on her way to Jacobs's house.**

**Then her phone rang.**

"Hello"

"Bella its Edward"

"What do you want Eddy?"

"Eddy" laughed Edward. "Please don't go to Jacob's Bella. Jasper isn't himself right now. It's like he's been lost since the breakup."

"I just need time to think Edward. I don't know what his problem is. I just need time…I gotta go bye Edward."

**And with that Bella hung up.**

"Bella" said Jacob happily.

"Hey Jake" said Bella sadly.

"Aw what's wrong hun?" asked Jacob.

"It's me and Jasper…we broke up." Said Bella as she started to cry.

"It's ok Bella…come on let's get you settled in my room and tell me what happened." Said Jacob reassuring.

**Once Bella was settled in Jacobs's room, they sat on his bed and Bella told him everything.**

"Wow Bells…I told you that the Cullen's were no good" said Jacob.

"I know Jake…"

"So why did you decide to come stay with me for a few days if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well to be honest I knew that Jasper of one of the Cullens would try to bother me at my house so I came here for a few days knowing that they can't come on the reservations."

"Wow Bella…that is really smart"

"Thanks Jake"

"So how have you been?"

"I've been awesome"

"I've imprinted on someone"

"Really? Oh my god who?

"Leah"

"Seriously? Oh my I shouldn't be here."

"No Bella its ok. She is coming to understand our friendship."

"If you're sure"

"I am…so shall we go to bed?"

"Sure…I am tired…I had a long day."

**So Bella and Jacob sleep in his bed and Bella has the worst nightmare.**

**In the dream, Bella went to the Cullen's house and they were all worried about Jasper. As Bella went upstairs to Jaspers room she was scared as to what she would see. She saw Jasper only he wasn't himself. His eyes were pitch black and he was rocking back and forth in the corner of his room saying over and over **"Bella I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." **Then Bella woke up and knew she had to go see Jasper.**

"Jake wake up"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I need to go"

"What why?"

"Something's wrong with Jasper I can feel it."

"Are you sure?"

""Yes…I'm gonna go check on him but I promise I'll come back"

"Ok Bells…be safe"

**And with that she ran out the door, went to Jacob's garage grabbed her motorcycle, and went as fast as she could to the Cullen's house. As she arrived she ran into the house and her dream came true. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone that is following my story and had made me and my story yawls fav. So here is the next chapter and I hope y'all like the story. Oh and if y'all have any ideas for the story send me a message. Thanks. Xoxo love y'all**

Chapter 11

**They were all worried about Jasper. As Bella went upstairs to Jaspers room she was scared as to what she would see. She saw Jasper only he wasn't himself. His eyes were pitch black and he was rocking back and forth in the corner of his room saying over and over "Bella I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry."**

"Jasper?" said Bella softly.

"Bella" said Jasper and he took her into a hug careful not to hurt her.

"Jasper…your eyes…their black…are you ok?" said Bella worried.

"I'm fine" snapped Jasper.

**The rest the night the family didn't disturb Jasper and Bella….it took Bella nearly all night to bring Jasper back to normal and by then, she fell asleep on his bed.**

"Bella, darling do you wanna wake up?"

"Jasper?"

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never ment to hurt you, and if you let me…I will try and make it up to you forever and eternity."

"Jasper…I never thought you'd be one to hurt me…why would you get so upset over something like that?"

"I'm sorry Bella…I guess I was just shocked is all about Edward and Alice. Please forgive me."

"Of course I will cowboy."

"Darlin, you really shouldn't call me cowboy" says Jasper in a teasing tone.

"Oh really cowboy" says Bella using the same tone. "And why might that be?" she says putting her arms around his neck.

"Because darlin, you have no idea what it does to me" said Jasper in the same tone.

"Is that so…cowboy" said Bella.

**And before she knew it Jasper had her on the bed, he was on top of her, her shirt was off, and he was working on her shirt.**

"Are you positive about this cowboy?" said Bella teasingly.

"Hell yeah darlin…" said Jasper. "This is what you get for calling me cowboy."

**And with that, Jasper and Bella started making out and clothes started flying everywhere. Jasper and Bella had sex a few times and then when they were done, she cuddled into his chest.**

"Wow Jazz that was amazing" said Bella a lil out of breath.

"You were pretty good yourself there darlin." Said Jasper in his southern accent. "So what do you wanna do now darlin?"

"Well, let me take a shower then I vote you make me dinner and we watch a movie" said Bella smiling.

"Ok darling…I'll be waiting downstairs." Said Jasper.

**BPOV**

**As I let the hot water fall on my skin my muscles felt more relaxed. I couldn't believe what happened between me and Jasper. "Damn he's huge" thought Bella. Bella got out of the shower and quickly changed into some shorts and one of Jaspers buttoned up shirts. "This outta make Jasper happy and want me more" thought Bella with an evil grin on her face.**

**JPOV**

"**Damn Bella looked good in my shirt" though Jasper as Bella descended from the stairs. **

"You like cowboy?" asked Bella smiling.

"Very much" said Jasper trying to keep his hormones in check.

"What movie are we gonna watch tonight?" asked Bella.

"Well…." Said Jasper. "I was thinking the movie we watched together when we first saw each other again" said Jasper smiling.

**Laughing, Bella said **" Spongebob the movie it is."

**As the movie was playing, Bella was snuggled up next to Jasper finishing up the take out he got her while she was in the shower. And then the family walked in as they came back in from hunting. **

"Wow guys" said Bella as they walked in. "Y'all look messy."

"Y'all?" said Emmett. "Oh dear now Jaspers Texas talk is rubbing off on my poor sister Bella…before you know it she's gonna start cussing like a sailor." Laughed Emmett.

"Oh dear I hope not" said Esme. "It's bad enough that he's rubbing off on the four of you…I don't need him rubbing off on my new daughter."

**Laughing, they went upstairs to clean off and I once again fell asleep on Jasper.**

**The next day…Bella awakens to the sound of her cellphone going off playing "That's what you get" by Paramore which ment Jacob was calling her.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello" said Bella half awake.

"Bella…hurry and get back here now!" said Jacob panicking.

"Why" asked Bella picking up on his mood.

"Your dad just called and said he was on his was here to check up on you and to apparently go fishing with Billy."

"Shit…ok…damn I'll be right there."

**Then she hung up.**

"Sorry cowboy" said Bella. "I have to go."

"What…why?" asked Jasper.

"My dad still thinks I'm at Jakes and he's going to check up on me then go fishing with Billy."

"Ok Bella…then I'll take you to the boundary line myself and I'll have Emmett carry your motorcycle, that way you can beat him there." Said Jasper.

"Thanks Jazz" said Bella

**And with that Jasper, Bella, and Emmett Left.**

**Bella made it just in time because as soon as she was inside Charlie pulled up and was knocking at the door. **

"Hey dad" greeted Bella as Charlie walked inside.

"Hey Bells" said Charlie. "I was just coming to check up on you when Billy mentioned that he wanted to go fishing. And I've hardly heard from you."

"Sorry char-I mean dad." Said Bella. "But I've texted you."

"Bells you know I hardly know how to work the stupid phone let alone txt on it." Said Charlie.

"Sorry dad…but me and Jacob were actually gonna go walk on the beach so I'll see you later." Said Bella and she grabbed Jacob.

"Alright" said Charlie. "Just be safe.

**Leaving it at that Bella and Jacob went to the beach.**

"Bella you stink" said Jacob laughing.

"Sorry Jake…Jasper was holding me as I was sleeping." Said Bella.

"So you and Jasper are ok now?" asked Jacob.

"For the most part yeah…but he's still cautious about me hanging out with Edward…he's warmed up to us always talking and the way we are because he knows we are now like brother and sister." Said Bella.

"Well I'm glad he likes me" said Jacob. "But can you blame him for being cautious considering yawls history?"

"**Y'all" thought Bella laughing…I'm rubbing off on Jacob.**

"You're right Jake…I just wish he's learn to trust a little more." Said Bella quietly.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it" said Jacob.

"I guess I can" said Bella

"And if he doesn't listen I'll kick his ass" said Jacob smiling.

"Thanks Jake" said Bella then she hugged him.

"Let's head back now…I have a date with Leah tonight…I'm taking her to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie," Said Jacob.

"That's great Jake…wait doesn't that mean crossing the boundary line?" asked Bella.

"Technically yes, but I talked to Carlisle about it and he was perfectly fine with it…he also gave me some money for my date tonight." Said Jacob.

"See Jake, I told you they were good vampires." Said Bella

"Yeah I guess they are" said Jacob smiling.

**So Bella goes home with Charlie and leaves Jacob to get ready for his date. On the way home, Bella speaks.**

"Dad" says Bella

"Yeah Bells"

"Can you drop me off at the Cullen's house?" she asked

"Sure kiddo…may I ask why?"

"I need to talk to Jasper" she said

"Sure kiddo, I'll drop you off"

"Thanks dad…you won't be lonely will you?" asked Bella.

"No not at all…I actually have a date tonight." Said Charlie smiling.

"Really?" said Bella surprised. "With who?"

"Sue Clearwater" said Charlie. "I'm taking her to dinner and maybe dancing in Port Angeles."

"That's great dad" she said

"Thanks Bells" said Charlie "Well here we are…the Cullen's house."

"Thanks dad…I'll let you know when I'm coming home."

"Ok kiddo….have fun" said Charlie as Bella got out of the car and he drove away.

**In two seconds, Jasper was at Bella's side.**

**Jasper:** "Hey beautiful"

**Bella:** "Hey cowboy"

**Esme:** "Well don't just keep her waiting in the cold Jasper …you hungry Bella?" she asked as they walked in.

**Bella:** "Starving actually"

**Esme:** "Good because I made you Italian food."

**Edward: **"And I helped" he said smiling.

**Carlisle:** "And I made dessert" he said smiling.

**Emmett: **"I picked out the recipe for the cake" he said happily.

**Rosalie: **"And I the food"

**Bella and Rosalie had been getting along so much better lately. **

**Bella: **"Thank you guys but y'all didn't have to do all this." She said blushing.

**Carlisle: ** "Oh but we wanted to…we wanted to do something good for you after everything that's happened recently and before."

**Bella: **"Thanks" she said blushing. "Wait…where's Alice?"

**Alice: **"Here I am and Bella I have a surprise for you…follow me to Jaspers closet."

**Bella:** "um ok…" she said confused as to why they were going to his closet.

**So they went upstairs and are now in Jaspers closet which Bella now has more than half of. **

**Bella: ** "Alice"

**Alice: ** "Don't worry Bella…these are all your style…otherwise Jasper wouldn't have allowed it."

**Bella: **"Thanks Alice" and she hugged her. "But why?"

**Alice: **"Let's go downstairs so Carlisle can tell you."

**Bella: **"Ok"

**So they go back downstairs. **

**Carlisle: **

**Thinking, Bella said to herself while Edward was making faces and hints at her. **"Let me guess Edward" **she said to him mentally even though she knew he couldn't hear it **"Carlisle wants to ask if I wanna move in or something right." **She was about to say it out loud when Edward said **"That's right Bella."

**Jasper: **"What's right?"

**Edward: **"What Bella just told us"

**Alice: **"Edward, Bella hasn't spoken yet."

**Edward: **"Oh my god!" he yelled. "I just read Bella's mind."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Jasper & Carlisle: **"What!" they both said

**Edward:** "Bella, how did you do that?"

**Bella:** "I don't know…I just thought something towards you."

**Edward:** "Try it again."

**Bella: **"Ok" **thinking, Bella mentally said really fast **"I'm gonna attack you in 3…2…1…"

**Edward:** "Wait what?"

**And before he knew it, he was on the ground and everyone was laughing.**

**Bella: **"That was fun…now Carlisle, I understand that you want me to move in?" she said smiling.

**Carlisle:** "Yes Bella…we do. We've already talked to Charlie and he has agreed to let you move in. And to return how grateful I was to him, I bought him a truck so he doesn't always have to drive his police car. Like on dates for example."

**Bella:** "Thank you so much Carlisle" and she hugged him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with me becoming a vampire does it?"

**Rosalie:** "Well sort of…Alice had a vision that the volturi would kill you in a year or less, give or take if you weren't turned."

**Bella: ** "Ok…so when exactly am I being turned?"

**Esme:** "We want Charlie and Renee to think you've gone off to college first. Carlisle got Jacob Black's permission to change you since it is a life or death situation and he doesn't want to lose you."

**Bella:** "This is a lot to take in at the moment but ok…" then her stomach growled. "I think I better eat" she said laughing.

**Jasper got her a plate of food and sat on the couch with her and they watched "Romeo & Juliet" while everyone but Jasper and Edward were hunting.**

**Jasper:** "Again with this movie" he complained.

**Bella:** "Oh shush or you're on the couch tonight."

**Edward: **"Damn Jasper" he said laughing. "She's got you whipped."

**Jasper: **"So what if she does. I don't mind"

**Edward:** "That's not what you're thinking."

**And with that they went outside to fight. Jasper got mad at Edward and the emotions accidently slipped to Edward. So they were basically beating each other up.**

**Bella:** "Boys stop it" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

**They stop and look at her.**

**Bella:** "Both of you inside by the time I count to three…1…"

**Edward: **"She serious?"

**Bella: ** "2…"

**Jasper:** "I think she is"

**Bella: **"3…"

**And they walked human speed into the house.**

**Bella:** "You two need to start acting like adults"

**As the rest of the family came home from hunting, they stood in the doorway watching Bella yell at Jasper and Edward.**

**Bella:** "Seriously, no more fighting. I swear if it happens one more time."

**Jasper & Edward: **"It won't…sorry Bella"

**Bella: **"Good now both of you to your rooms now and don't come out."

**Jasper & Edward:** "But"

**Bella: **"No buts…mow move" she yelled

**They went up to their rooms human speed and the rest of the family was speechless standing in the doorway and as Bella turned around to talk to them…she collapsed. And Carlisle ruched to her side.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Carlisle rushed to Bella.**

"Emmett I need you to go to my study and get it ready for Bella." Said Carlisle in a panicky voice.

"Ok" said Emmett as he rushed upstairs.

**Carlisle rushed Bella upstairs and put her in a bed. He then started up on putting IV's in her. Then Jasper ran in.**

"Carlisle what happened" yelled Jasper.

"I don't know…she just collapsed downstairs." He said.

"Do you know why?" asked Rosalie.

"I think Bella may have suffered a heart attack" said Carlisle after checking her vitals.

"Do you know why she might have had one?" asked Edward.

"I think all the yelling that she did might have caused it. It might have been too much for her if she was yelling at the stop of her lungs." Said Carlisle.

"So will she be ok?" asked Jasper "Because I need her to be ok Carlisle."

"She'll be fine" assured Carlisle.

"Bella is going to wake up soon" said Alice as she walked in.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Jasper and Edward at the same time.

"She's going to be ok" said Alice. "Trust me…this won't happen again."

"I hope not" said Rosalie. "I think we should just try and keep Bella happy…I got it. I vote we let Bella redecorate Jasper's room."

"That's a great idea" said Esme.

"Wait why are we redoing my room? I like it the way it is." Said Jasper.

"Jasper…we are doing this for Bella." Said Rosalie.

"Ok fine…Alice will it make her happy?" asked Jasper.

"Trust me…she will love the idea and trust me Jasper, you'll love what she does to your room."

**Thirty minutes later, Bella woke up.**

"What happened?" asked Bella."

"You may have suffered a heart attack Bella" said Carlisle.

"Do you know why?" asked Bella.

"I think it was all the yelling you did and the screaming." Said Carlisle.

"Oh..." said Bella. "So will I be ok right"

"Of course Bella but I want you to take it easy for a few days." Said Carlisle.

"Ok…any suggestions?" asked Bella.

"How about redecorating Jaspers room?" he said.

"That's perfect actually…I've been wanting to redecorate." She said smiling.

"Ok Bella…I'll go get you your new credit card and I'll let you have at it" said Carlisle smiling.

"New credit card? Carlisle you didn't have to" said Bella.

"Bella, you are part of this family. Of course I had to make an account for you…you are actually set for life…and it's more for when you're a vampire." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle" said Bella and she hugged him.

**So Bella went into Jasper's room and started planning on what she was going to do to his room since everything in there was from when he was married to Alice. Then Jasper walks in.**

"I have so many ideas for this room" said Bella.

"Really…like what?" asked Jasper.

"Well for starters, the bed has got to go" said Bella.

"Ok then it's gone" said Jasper.

"Good…next when I order the new bed I want to get a nice dresser and vanity to match it" said Bella as she was planning the new remodel.

"Ok…what else?" asked Jasper.

"I want new rugs and curtains that match each other."

"Ok done." Said Jasper "Is that it?"

"For now" said Bella.

"Ok darlin…then let's get to ordering everything for our room."

**So Bella orders a Salerno Canopy Bed that's king size, then she ordered an antique dresser that's silver, and it came with a matching vanity. So the color of the room was now silver. Bella then orders a nice silver European rug with matching curtains. It took a few days for everything to arrive as it was on rush order and then within the hour, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had the room set up for Bella.**

"The room looks beautiful" said Rosalie as she came up behind Bella.

"Thanks Rose" Said Bella.

"Yeah who knew you have such good taste" said Alice.

"I knew she did" said Jasper walking in.

**That night, Bella slept really good knowing she was in a room and a bed that she really liked and knowing that Jasper was with her.**

**Then out of know where Alice runs into the room panicking and waking Bella up.**

"Jasper we have a problem" yelled Alice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys…I've been dealing with a lot right now but I'm better and I'll be updating a lot. Thanks for following and reviewing. Love you guys xoxo- Rachel.**

Chapter 15

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper picking up on her mood.

"The Volturi" said Alice.

"What about them?" asked Bella?

"They are coming for a visit" said Alice. "Jasper, you have to change Bella sooner than expected."

"Bella" sighed Jasper. "Is this ok with you?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" said Bella. "Um…how soon?" she asked.

"Tonight" said Alice.

"Tonight for what?" asked Rosalie with Emmett following her.

"Bella has to be changed immediately" said Alice. "The Volturi is coming."

"Why are they coming?" asked Edward walking in joining everyone in Jasper/Bella's room.

"Um guys, how about me and Bella meet y'all downstairs because she just woke up and she needs to shower and change" said Jasper.

"Ok" said Emmett. "Come on gang…let's let Bella take a shower and get ready."

**And with that the gang left the room and let Bella get ready.**

"I hope you're hungry" chimed Esme.

"Starving actually" said Bella smiling.

"Good because I made you more Italian food" said Esme smiling.

"And I baked you a cake "said Emmett happily.

"Thanks Emmett" said Bella.

**So Bella ate then she and the family crowded around in the living room. Each woman sitting in her mates lap.**

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"The Volturi is coming in two weeks for a visit and to check up on Bella" she said.

"Well" said Carlisle "then it looks like we are changing Bella tonight." He said calmly. "Jasper, take Bella up to my study and get her ready to be changed. Both of us will change her tonight."

"Ok Carlisle" said Jasper and then he ran upstairs with Bella.

"I can't believe it's happening so soon" said Edward. "we can always find another way." He said.

"Even when she's not your mate you're still against her becoming a vampire" said Alice annoyed.

"Sorry…It's a habit" said Edward then he kissed Alice.

"Well" said Carlisle "I better get upstairs and help change Bella. This should go smoothly." He said. Then he ran upstairs.

**Jasper was a little cautious with Carlisle helping to bite Bella But he knew that this would help her change faster and then they bit her. Several times actually. Jasper bit her neck, wrist, and thigh. But Carlisle didn't bite her. He just let Jasper do it because he knew Jasper had enough control not to kill his mate Bella. **

**BPOV**

The pain is excruciating and I wish it would stop. I just want to scream but nothing is coming out of my mouth. All I hear is Jasper worrying because I'm being so quiet but Carlisle keeps assuring him it's because of my power that I'm going to have. He said I'm trying to block the pain out and that was exactly what I was doing and it worked. I wasn't in pain anymore.

**End of BPOV**

"She is going to wake up soon" said Alice.

"It's only been nearly a day Alice" said Emmett.

"I know but she's going to wake up a beautiful vampire" she said. And then Bella opened her eyes.

"Hey everyone" said Bella sitting up.

**Jasper was the first one to hug her then they all took turns. Then when it was Emmett's turn she hugged him so tight he said ow. Everyone started laughing.**

"I'm thirsty" said Bella.

"Jasper lets go hunt" she said. Shocked, Jasper took her by the hand and they both jumped out the window leaving six vampires shocked at Bella.

"That was fun" said Bella as she fought and killed three mountain lions and two bear.

"Bella darlin" said Jasper. "That almost gave me a heart attack" he said. "But you managed to get just a little bit of blood on you. I'm impressed."

"Are you still thirsty?" he asked. "do you still want to hunt?"

"No" said Bella smiling. "But there is something else I had in mind." She said

And picking up on her mood, they both ran back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh Emmett" chimed Bella as she walked into the house.

"Oh Bella" chimed Emmett mocking her voice.

"Wanna wrestle?" she asked.

"Sure" said Emmett smiling.

"Ok come on lets go outside." She said smiling.

**Everyone was curious to watch so they walked outside to see the match.**

**Within seconds, Bella had Emmett pinned down and everyone was laughing except for Emmett.**

"That's not fair" yelled Emmett. "She's a newborn" he complained.

"Sorry Emmett" said Bella. "I can't help but be stronger than you." She said laughing.

"Let's do something else" said Jasper.

"Good idea" said Edward.

"I love that idea said Bella" and everyone stared at her.

"What?" asked Bella.

"How did you know what Jasper was thinking?" asked Edward.

"Well" said Bella. "Carlisle and I have secretly been working on my ability and we have found that I have a mental shield, well I've always had it apparently and that I can communicate through the mind if I concentrate." She said.

"Let's try it" said Jasper.

"Ok" said Bella and with that she mentally told Jasper "I love you cowboy".

"That's amazing" said Edward and Jasper at the same time.

"I know. Now I don't really have to speak if I don't want to" said Bella smiling.

"As long as Edward isn't around" said Rosalie smiling.

"So what's the new game?" asked Emmett.

"Spin the bottle or truth or dare?" asked Jasper.

"Truth or dare" said Bella.

"Alright let's play" said everyone else except Carlisle and Esme.

"Well you kids have fun" said Esme. "Carlisle and I are going to go hunt." She said.

"Ok mom" said the kids.

"I'll start" said Emmett. "Ok Bella, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she said smiling.

"Good…I dare you to give a lap dance to Edward and afterwards stay in your bra and underwear" said Emmett happily.

"Sorry Jasper and Alice" said Bella as she got up and gave Edward a lap dance. "Ok Alice, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Hmm…Dare" she said

"I dare you to go through the house streaking" said Bella laughing.

"Fine" said Alice and she did. "Ok Jasper…truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to tell us about yours and Bella's sex life!" said Alice laughing.

"I gotta say" said Jasper. "Bella is way different than what I've had…and she is so much better. I love how she rides me and calls me cowboy." He said smiling.

"Gross" said Emmett.

"Sorry" said Japser.

"Rosalie truth or dare" he said.

"Dare" she said.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Edward"

"No problem" she said.

"With tongue" he added

"Gross" she said but did it anyway.

"Edward truth or dare" she said.

"Truth" he said

"How do you really feel about Jasper and Bella being together?" she said "I'm curious." She added.

"I have to admit, at first I was mad. It was hard to picture Bella with my brother but then again I always felt like something was going on between them and finding out that they were mates nearly killed me but then Alice changed all that." Said Edward.

"I vote new game" said Bella.

"I vote we play video games" said Emmett.

"Alright" they all said.

**Thanks for following my story. I really love that ya'll review and add as ya'lls favorite.**

**Plz review and I need ideas for the story so if ya'll have any let me know. **

**Thanks xoxo, Rachel. 3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys srry I haven't updated in a while…I haven't really been inspired to write and I didn't know what else to add in the story…but I have been inspired yet again so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 17

"Let's play black ops" said Emmett excitedly.

"Or" said Alice "We could go out and see a movie."

"I like that idea" said Bella.

"Me too" said Rosalie.

"Us guys don't" said Edward.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm going because unlike y'all I want sex tonight" said Jasper jokingly and he got slapped in the arm by Bella for it.

"Jasper makes a good point" said Edward.

"Fine what are we going to go see?" asked Emmett.

"Well" said Alice "I see us going to Port Angeles for a romantic movie festival and they just happen to be showing Gone with the wind tonight."

"I love that movie" said Jasper.

"Really?" said Alice.

"Yeah it's one of his favorites as well as mine" said Bella.

"How did I not know this?" asked Alice.

"Because you never really asked" said Jasper. "And the only reason Bella knows is because when you made me babysit her while y'all all went hunting, Gone with the wind was the movie we both agreed on and then we just started talking about it."

"Oh" said Alice. "Well, let's pack some chairs and blankets and head out then."

**So they drive off to Port Angeles for the movie festival and when they arrive they get a surprise.**

"Mom…dad…what are y'all doing here" said Rosalie.

"Yeah aren't y'all supposed to be hunting?" asked Jasper.

"We just wanted alone time away from you kids" said Carlisle not trying to sound rude.

"Well don't mind us" said Bella. "Jasper and I are going to be sitting in the back away from people so we don't get stared at."

"Good idea" said the rest of the gang as they walked away from Carlisle and Esme.

"One night away from the kids and they end up here" said Esme.

"I know sweetie but who knew we'd all be here" said Carlisle as he kisses Esme.

**So halfway through the movie Bella picked up a familiar smell. **

"What is it Bella?" asked Jasper.

"Charlie" said Bella. "I can smell him and some werewolves."

"She's right" said Edward. "I can smell them too."

"Let's hurry and leave" said Rosalie. "Before Charlie see's us or something."

"Bella" said a familiar voice.

"Jacob?" said Bella as she hugged him.

"Oh my god Bella I thought you were dead." said Jacob.

"Why would you think that?" asked Bella.

"I just had a feeling you were but I can see you've been changed" he said getting angry.

"Jacob let me explain" said Jasper. "I had to change her to save her life."

"I know because of the damn volturi" said Jacob.

"We have to go Jacob…Charlie is here and he can't see me like this, well not yet." said Bella.

"Ok. Bye Bella" said Jacob hugging her. "I'll see you soon then?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Bella with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

**And with that the Cullen clan immediately ran back home.**

"So now what?" asked Emmett?

"I guess we can all do our own thing now" said Alice.

"Ok" said Bella. "I'm gonna go lay down and rest."

"Vampires don't rest" said Edward.

"Well this one does" said Bella.

"That's actually a great idea" said Jasper and he used his talents to make everyone tired.

"No fair Jasper" said Rosalie.

"No one said I was fair" said Jasper.

**And with that he and Bella went to their room.**

**A/N: I need to be inspired for this story…I've had writers block for a while…any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Basically everyone in the house was tired so they all went to lie down. They all thought it was odd when they "woke up" the next morning because they all felt well rested. **

"Jasper" said Rosalie. "Was that really necessary last night?"

"No but I thought it was funny" said Jasper. "I think it's funny how I can make y'all semi sleep."

"Well there isn't time for much fun and games right now" said Alice. "The Volturi will be here tomorrow afternoon and we have to be ready."

"I thought we had a few more days?" asked Bella.

"I thought so too but Aro changed his mind at the last minute and said why wait." Said Alice.

"Do you know why they are coming" asked Esme.

"Aro wants to talk to Bella" said Edward.

"Why would he want to talk to Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure" said Alice. "But as of right now….I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"What" stammered Bella.

"Your future is unclear now Bella…I'm sorry." Said Alice

"That doesn't help Alice" growled Jasper.

"Well I'm sorry Jasper I'm doing the best I can!" yelled Alice and then she stormed off.

"I'm sorry Alice" said Jasper softly knowing she can hear him.

"It's ok Jasper, but if you're really sorry then you would buy me those twenty pairs of boots that I like." Said Alice.

"Ok Alice" said Jasper.

**So while the Cullen clan was waiting on the Volturi's arrival, the werewolves were still clueless as to everything that was going on. They haven't been keeping in touch with the Cullen clan for a while so Jacob and Seth got the shock of their life when they went to see the Cullens. Then there was a knock at the Cullen's door and it was the Volturri with the Jacob and Seth trailing just three minutes behind.**

"Hello my dear Cullen's" said Aro.

"Hello Aro, Jane, Caius, Alec, Marcus, Felix, Demetri" said Carlisle. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having us on such short notice" said Aro. "But we are actually here to talk to Isabella. "

"Me? What about?" asked Bella.

"It's more on the personal side of things if you don't mind." Said Jane.

"Oh ok…um how about we go for a walk then out of hearing distance" suggested Bella.

"Perfect" said Aro. "Alec Jane come with me, the rest stay here." Said Aro.

"Yes master" said Jane as they walked out the door.

**Once they were out of hearing distance, Aro spoke.**

"Isabella, how would you feel if I told you I wanted you to join the Volturi guard."

"I would say I'm honored. I really am but I can't just leave" said Bella.

"Of course you can" said Jane.

"Jasper can come too" said Alec.

"But what about the rest of the Cullen's?" asked Bella. "I don't want to leave them…they are my family."

"I suppose I can rethink this and I can offer the Cullen's to stay with us" said Aro.

"Really?" asked Bella. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course Bella" said Jane. "We love your gift and we want you to join us."

"Please join us" said Alec.

"I think we should go back and talk to the Cullen's about this." Said Bella.

**And when the returned to the house Bella saw Jacob and Seth talking to Edward.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Jacob…Seth what are y'all doing here?" asked Bella as she walked in with Aro, Jane, and Alec behind her.

"I came to check on you…I haven't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were ok" said Jacob.

"Isabella, who is this creature?" asked Aro

"This is my best friend Jacob. We have been friends since I was little. I know that you don't honor our truce with werewolves but they are my friends." Said Bella.

"Of course they are Isabella" said Aro

"Jake could you possibly come back later like when I call you?" asked Bella.

"Sure" said Jacob and him and Seth ran and phased.

"Carlisle, I have to talk to everyone if you wouldn't mind calling a family meeting." Said Bella.

"Of course not Bella…family meeting now" said Carlisle.

**Everyone sat around waiting for Bella to speak.**

"On our walk…Aro asked me to join the Volturi Guard." Said Bella

**Everyone was silent.**

"He also told me that if I accept, that y'all can all come along if that is what y'all wish." She added.

"Is this true Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course it is. We would love to have Bella and her talent, as well as the rest of you." Said Aro. "There's always room in Voltera." He added.

"Bella, if this is what you choose, then we will follow you" said Esme. "We are a family and we stay a family."

"Thank you Esme…I really would love some time to think about this though…if that's ok" said Bella.

"Of course Isabella, whatever you choose" said Aro and then he kissed her hand.

"We must be going now" said Caius

"Ah yes we must" said Aro "thank you for your hospitality but we must be going home now."

"Bye Aro" said Bella and she hugged him. "I will let you know my decision when I make it."

"Bella, the Volturi doesn't hug" said Edward

"It is fine" said Aro. "Miss Isabella is free to do as she pleases and if she chooses well, Isabella will be royalty."

**And with that they were gone.**

"Bella, do you want to join the Volturi and be royalty?" asked Jasper.

**But before Bella could answer Alice spoke.**

"Bella, the Volturi left this for you."

**Bella opened the box and saw a necklace with a huge golden pendent that had a huge ruby in the middle.**

"Oh my" said Bella.

"Bella, if you wear it then that means you have chosen to be a part of the Volturi and be royalty." Said Alice. "You need to think about this right now."

"I will but first…I need to see Jacob."

**And with that Bella was gone.**

**Bella showed up at Jacobs house and knocked.**

"Bella" said Billy. "what do we owe this visit?"

"I need to talk to Jake. Is he here?" "It's urgent" said Bella.

"He's working on his car with the guys out back."

"Thanks Billy"

"Jake" called Bella

"Hey Bells" said Jacob picking her up in a hug. "What's wrong" he asked seeing the expression on her face.

"I think we are leaving Forks." Said Bella.

"WHAT!" said everyone at once.

"The Volturi wants me to join them and become royalty of the vampires." Said Bella.

"So you'd be in Italy." Said Leah as she walked out of the woods.

"Yeah I'd be in Italy and the rest of the Cullens will too." Said Bella.

"Bells, you can't leave" said Jacob.

"This is a present that the Volturi gave me and I choose to wear it." Said Bella and she put the necklace on.

"What is it?" asked Leah.

"It is the crest of the Volturi" said Seth. "They all wear it."

"I've chosen and I'm so sorry Jake that this is going to hurt you but I need out of forks" said Bella. "Besides, for me Aro said he would try and be ok with y'all so maybe y'all can visit Italy sometime."

"Yeah maybe." Said Jake and they all hugged goodbye.

**Then….Bella was gone.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**When Bella returns home everyone is packing and getting ready to leave.**

"Bella" said Edward taking her into a hug "I think you made the right decision at the moment."

"Thanks Edward" said Bella as she hugged him.

"Get a room" said Emmett laughing.

"Shut up Emmett" said Bella ad she smacked his arm.

"Edward is right though Bella" said Alice. "The Volturi are going to need us soon anyway….there's a Romanian Coven that hates the Volturi and I see them picking a fight with the Volturi soon."

"How soon?" asked Carlisle.

"About a week after we get there" said Edward. "Which means we have to be ready and we have to warn them."

"Well, if we are ready then I guess we can head out" said Esme.

"But I'm not packed" said Bella.

"Don't worry Bella" said Jasper "I packed for you."

"Thanks cowboy" said Bella and she kissed him. "How long will it take to get to Volterra?"

"I already called Aro and he said he would send Jane and Alec in their private jet to pick us up" said Carlisle. "It should take about a day in a half to get there and about six hours to get to the meeting point."

"Let's get going" said Alice.

**So halfway to the meeting point, the Cullens tell Bella that they have a surprise for her.**

"Bella, since we are leaving we thought it would be good for you to have a new identity and to be honest, we had to tell everyone in forks that you were dead." Said Carlisle.

"So I'm no longer Isabella Swan?" said Bella.

"No you are now Isabella Cullen." Said Esme.

"So how did y'all fake my death?" asked Bella.

"It was really hard on Charlie when he found out but we told everyone that you were out walking, you tripped and a bear attacked you" said Alice.

"Yeah that sounds like it could really happen to me" said Bella.

"We are here" said Alice.

"Hello Isabella" said Alec taking her hand and kissing it then pulling her into a hug.

"That's enough don't you think Alec" said Jasper.

"My apologies" said Alec letting go of Bella. "She is just so breath taking."

**That made Jasper growl.**

"I mean no harm" laughed Alec as he led the Cullen Clan to the plane.

**To Bella, it was a long flight. All she could think about was having to leave her old life behind. Although she was excited to be starting a new life, she was sad to see her old one fade away. Bella went into a depressed state on the plane and he shield came out.**

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward as he stood outside Bella's shield.

**All she did was look up and let him into her shield. Once inside, he was able to communicate with her through thoughts. So talking mentally no one would be able to know anything.**

"Bella, what's wrong?" thought Edward.

"Everything" thought Bella.

"Where do you wanna start?" said Edward.

"Let's start with Jasper" said Bella.

**Alice noticed Bella had her shield up and that she had Edward in there. Then everyone else started noticing.**

"Hey, what gives?" asked Alice looking mad.

"Bella wanted to talk, so she let me into her bubble so we can talk mentally without anyone hearing anything." Said Edward.

"Bella, darling why didn't you just let me in so you can talk to me?" asked Jasper

"Because it's about you" said Bella and then her and Edward went on with their mental conversation.

"What about Jasper?" asked Edward.

"I know he loves me and all, but where exactly are me and Jasper going?" asked Bella.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"I know Jasper and I are mates but we've been together for what seems to be a long time now and I wanna take things to the next level but I feel like he doesn't…like at all." Said Bella sadly.

**Jasper picked up on her mood.**

"Bella, please talk to me" said Jasper.

"Jazz, just leave her alone" said Edward.

**And Jasper went to go talk to the rest of the family.**

"Bella, I know for a fact that Jasper does indeed feel the same way…Alice has already had a vision about the two of you getting married." Said Edward.

"Do you know when?" asked Bella.

"Not quite, but I know he wants to marry you. I mean after all, you are stunningly beautiful, your smart, and you have a different outlook on life that is just so carefree and beautiful." Said Edward.

"Thanks Edward" said Bella and she reached over and hugged him. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime love" said Edward.

**So as the plane landed, they all got off and got into two cars. Bella and Edward split from Jasper and Alice so they could continue talking and as they were the first to get into the car, all eyes were on them.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Jasper" said Alice as they got into the other car.

"Yes Alice" said Jasper

"I don't like Edward and Bella's new found relationship" said Alice.

"Why not?" asked Jasper

"Because, I feel like I'm not as important to Edward anymore" said Alice sadly.

**Jasper took Alice into his arms**

"It's ok Alice" said Jasper. "They are just amused by the fact that they get to talk to each other mentally."

"I guess" sighed Alice. "I mean, I like that they are getting along but I just feel left out."

**As Jasper held Alice in his arms and then he got a text that read:**

B: Hey cowboy, your mine tonight ;) xoxo – B

**Smiling, Jasper replied:**

J: Thanks darling but I think I'm gonna stay with Alice tonight. Xoxo – J

**Then they started texting back and forth.**

B: WHAT? Why?

J: Because she needs me right now

B: I need you too

J: Yes I know that but she just needs someone to talk to right now and someone to make her feel better.

B: So you'd rather be with your ex-wife than be with your girlfriend.

J: I don't mean it to sound that way darlin but I'm sorry.

B: No don't call me darling! BYE JASPER!

J: Bella, please don't be like that.

…

J: Bella…

**Silence….**

"So Jasper would rather stay with Alice tonight than be with me." Said Bella sadly.

"I'll stay with you" said Edward. "If you'd like" said Edward opening his arms up to Bella.

"Thank you Edward" said Bella leaning into his arms. "I'm glad that I have you to fall back on."

"Same here" said Edward.

"What are you two mentally talking about back there" said Emmett.

"Jasper ditched Bella tonight to keep Alice company" said Edward.

"Well that's stupid" said Emmett.

"Jasper really can't be that retarded" said Rosalie.

"Apparently he is" said Bella sadly.

"Cheer up Bella, it will be ok. We'll have a girls day when we get to Voltera." Said Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie." Said Bella.

"Bella your family. You can call me Rose if you'd like." Said Rosalie

"Thanks Rose" said Bella smiling.

**So they arrived in Voltera and were greeted by the Volturi. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alec were the first to arrive.**

"Isabella" greeted Aro. "I'm so glad that you made this decision." And he opened his arms for a hug as did Caius.

**So Bella hugged Aro then Caius.**

"If you don't mind" said Bella "I'd really like to be shown to my room."

"Of course Isabella" said Aro "Yours and Jasper's room is right this way"

"Umm…is it ok if I have a separate room from Jasper?" asked Bella

"May I ask why Isabella" said Aro.

"Jasper wants to be with Alice tonight instead of me his mate so instead I want my own room from him because I am not talking to him." Said Bella.

"As you wish" said Aro. "Alec, take her to her room."

"Yes, Aro" said Alec. "Right this way Bella" said Alec extending his arm out for Bella.

"Thank you Master Aro" said Bella. And Bella took Alec's arm and they walked to her room.

"You are in the east wing right next to me" said Alec.

"Right next to you" said Bella smiling.

"Is that a problem?" asked Alec with a smile.

"No, it's fine" said Bella.

"Good so where is my room? Asked Edward.

"You may have the room across the hall from Bella." Said Alec.

"What about Jasper?" asked Bella.

"I believe they just arrived and I will put Jasper in the west wing of the castle." Said Alec.

"Thank you Alec" said Bella as she hugged him.

**And then the others arrived and entered the castle.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My ex is home from Fort Lee, Virginia for Christmas break and I've been spending my time with him. But here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 22

"Bella" called Jasper as he entered the castle.

**Edward and Alec showed up instead of Bella.**

"Miss Bella is in her room resting." Said Alec "She said she strangely felt tired."

"Oh" said Jasper "Then I guess I'll go get settled in her room."

**Jasper started making his way toward the east wing when Aro got in front of him.**

"I'm afraid Miss Isabella has requested her own room." Said Aro "And since she is now part of us, I must do as she requests."

"Alice!" said Jasper trying to keep calm. "How could you not have seen this?"

"I'm sorry Jasper" said Alice. "I can't seem to see Bella's future."

"What do you mean you can't see Bella's future?" asked Jasper.

"I mean, it's like she's hiding everything from me." Said Alice

"Is that even possible?" asked Esme

"It would appear so" said Carlisle

"How wonderful" said Aro. "Just wonderful."

"So where are the rest of us going?" asked Rosalie

"Well Rosalie, you and Emmett are in the east with me, Jane, Bella, and Edward." Said Alec "So If you will just follow me."

"Good I'm in Bella's wing" smiled Alice as she got her luggage together.

"Actually you're not" said Edward. "The rest of y'all are in the west wing."

"Why am I not with you?" asked Alice.

"Bella wanted me in the room across from hers but she wanted you nowhere near her because she feel you still love and want Jasper even though y'all aren't mates." Said Edward.

"I would never" said Alice.

"Give it a rest Alice" said Edward. "I've read your mind and your always letting thoughts of you and Jasper slip. So you wanna know why you're not with me in my room, that's why."

**And with that, Edward ran to his room leaving everyone speechless and Alice dry sobbing into Jaspers arms.**

"Jane my darling, why don't you show the rest to their rooms in the west wing." Said Aro. "I'm going to go check on Isabella."

"Yes master" said Jane "Follow me."

"Isabella" said Aro knocking at her door "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes master" said Bella sitting up in her bed.

"Isabella, I was just told the Miss Alice still has had improper thoughts about her and Jasper." said Aro softly.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Bella sadly.

"That is what Edward said and he from anyone should know." Said Aro.

"Thank you for telling me Master Aro, but I must go talk to Edward if you don't mind." Said Bella kindly.

"Not at all Isabella" said Aro.

**Aro walked out of the room and went to the throne room. Bella went straight to Edwards's room to talk. But when she opened the door she saw Jasper in there with Edward.**

"You're not supposed to be in the east wing" said Bella. "You must leave at once."

"You don't tell me what to do" said Jasper.

"Yes I can" said Bella "I have the authority to do so and you have to obey."

"Bella, your my mate…I can't just be away from you" said Jasper. "I love you."

"That's right, I am your mate not her! And if you really loved me you wouldn't of chosen her over me!" yelled Bella. "Now leave."

"As you wish love" said Jasper sadly.

**Jasper walked away hoping Bella would soon forgive him, for he has a ring in his pocket that was believed to be his mothers and he is just dying to give it to her he just didn't know when the right time was.**

**Bella stared at the door where Jasper walked out of, dropped to her knees and just broke down. She put her shield, ran to her room, sat on her bed and just rested her chin on her knees. Deep down she knew Jasper was helping Alice because he didn't want to feel her pain…but she just wished he would rescue her like he does Alice.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously: ****Bella went straight to Edwards's room to talk. But when she opened the door she saw Jasper in there with Edward.**

**"You're not supposed to be in the east wing" said Bella. "You must leave at once."**

**"You don't tell me what to do" said Jasper.**

**"Yes I can" said Bella "I have the authority to do so and you have to obey."**

**"Bella, your my mate…I can't just be away from you" said Jasper. "I love you."**

**"That's right, I am your mate not her! And if you really loved me you wouldn't of chosen her over me!" yelled Bella. "Now leave."**

**"As you wish love" said Jasper sadly.**

**Jasper walked away hoping Bella would soon forgive him, for he has a ring in his pocket that was believed to be his mothers and he is just dying to give it to her he just didn't know when the right time was.**

**Bella stared at the door where Jasper walked out of, dropped to her knees and just broke down. She put her shield, ran to her room, sat on her bed and just rested her chin on her knees. Deep down she knew Jasper was helping Alice because he didn't want to feel her pain…but she just wished he would rescue her like he does Alice.**

Chapter 23

**Thinking to Edward, Bella sighed and said **"Edward…what should I do? I mean I love Jasper and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me, but I can't help but feel he still has something going on with Alice… do I sound crazy?"

**Walking into Bella's room and her allowing him to enter her bubble shield, he said mentally: **"Bella you're not crazy…I actually feel the same way right now. I wish Alice and Jasper would spend less time together but the truth is, they have been best friends for a longtime…I know it seems hard to understand but even though you and Jasper have that strong mating connection, they will always have somewhat of a connection because of all those years they were together…do you understand?"

"Yeah" thought Bella "I guess I should talk to Japer now huh?"

"Only if you're ready Bella" thought Edward. "If you want you can always wait a day or a few hours to think about what you're going to say…you can even practice on me if you want."

"Ok" thought Bella "How about I tell him this: Jasper, I know I will never understand the connection that you and Alice have, but I am your mate and you need to start paying more attention to me if you honest and truly love me…because even though this hurts to say, you're close to losing me. I know that it will be hard to break the mating bond but I know it can be done, and if you don't want to lose me then you need to man up and be with me and not your ex wife!" how was that asked Bella?

"That was good" thought Edward "I think you will do great. Do you want me to go find Jasper or do you want to go find him?"

"I'll do it" said Bella as her shield disappeared.

"Do what?" asked Alec as he walked in.

"I was just going to go talk to Jasper" said Bella.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" asked Alec.

" Um sure" said Bella hesitant.

**Then they started on their walk toward the west wing.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**As Bella and Alec walked toward the west wing (human pace) Alec seemed to have a weird look on his face.**

"Bella" said Alec, "I have something I need to talk to you about.

"Ok" said Bella "what about?"

"Do you think if you and Jasper weren't mates that we'd be mates?" he asked.

"I never really thought about it" said Bella.

"I was talking to master Aro about it and he seems to think that in another life, I would have been your mate." He said.

"That's weird" said Bella. "I guess that's kinda true…I do feel as if that could happen if there was no Jasper, but I love Jasper and I wouldn't want to live without him." She added.

"I understand Miss Bella" said Alec. "I must be going now" and with that he was gone.

**Bella was standing in front of Jaspers room and she just broke down. Before she knew what was happening, Jasper already had her in a hug.**

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" said Jasper as he gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you too Jazz but I need to talk to you." Said Bella.

"Ok darling, talk" said Jasper.

"Jasper, I know I will never understand the connection that you and Alice have, but I am your mate and you need to start paying more attention to me if you honest and truly love me…because even though this hurts to say, you're close to losing me. I know that it will be hard to break the mating bond but I know it can be done, and if you don't want to lose me then you need to man up and be with me and not your ex wife!" said Bella.

"Bella, darling, I had no idea that you felt that way. I'm so sorry that I did this to you" said Jasper sounding hurt. "From now on it's only going to be you and me. I promise love."

"I trust you Jasper. And it's taking me a lot to still trust you…don't let me down ok" said Bella softly.

"Bella I promise that I won't ever hurt you again. You have my word" said Jasper taking Bella into a hug.

"Thank you Jasper…" said Bella.

**Jasper and Bella spent the rest of the night cuddling on Jaspers bed because they haven't been on speaking terms. **

"Jasper" said Bella softly.

"Yes darlin?" asked Jasper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Jasper

"Are we ever gonna get married?" she asked sounding seriously.

"Bella, in all honesty I have been thinking about marriage" said Jasper.

"Really?" said Bella sounding surprised.

"Yes really" said Jasper "and in all honesty, I'm not sure I can do it anymore…the whole marriage thing I mean."

"Why is that?" asked Bella. "I mean what's so wrong with marriage?"

"Nothin darlin, I just can't see myself being married right now" said Jasper.

**Thinking to himself, Jasper said "I hope this goes according to plan because I really don't want to lose Bella…not if Alec is her mate in another life."**

**Bella was so clueless to know that Jasper had the ring ready and he was gonna propose to her in the most romantic way ever. She just had to wait a day or two while he got everything ready.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**The next day. Jasper wants to apologize to Edward and Alice wants to apologize to both Edward and Bella so when they go to look for them they are nowhere to be found and Alice can't see their future because Bella probably has them both in her shield. They hear laughter in the garden so they head outside and see Edward and Bella sitting and talking mentally.**

"Hey guys" says Bella as she becomes aware of their presence. "What's up?"

"Bella" says Alice "I want to apologize to you for making you feel the way I did…I guess the reason I didn't wanna let Jasper go is because despite the fact that Edward is my mate, I always felt very safe and comfortable with Jasper . Can you ever forgive me?"

**Looking at Edward and laughing at something he told her mentally, she said **"Alice it's already water under the bridge."

"Thanks Bella" said Alice.

"Your forgiven" said Edward "You both are."

"Thanks" said Alice and Jasper together.

"So Bella" said Jasper "How about we go take a walk in the main garden."

"Master Aro said to stay away from the main garden…something about renovations and stuff" said Bella.

"Well" said Jasper "Then I guess we are just gonna have to be sneaky" and he winked at Bella making her giggle.

"Ok Jasper" said Bella "Let's go."

**So Jasper and Bella ran to the gates of the main garden and Jasper stopped which made her stop.**

"Bella" said Jasper "Do you trust me?" and he pulled out a blindfold.

"You know I do Jazz….and what's the blindfold for?" said Bella.

"Just trust me" said Jasper as he put the blindfold on her. "Now, I'll guide you in" he said.

**So as Jasper led Bella into the main garden he could feel her growing impatient and little did Bella know, all eyes were on them two as everyone in the castle was looking at them through the windows. **

"Ok Bella" said Jasper "I am now going to remove your blindfold."

**Jasper took her blindfold off and Bella was overwhelmed with what she saw in the garden. **

"Oh my gosh Jasper" said Bella "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Bella" said Jasper as he led Bella to the main center piece of the garden "Because there's something that I need to ask you."

**And with that Jasper got down on one knee.**

"Oh my god Jasper" said Bella "Are you about to…" and that's all Bella got a chance to say before Jasper interrupted her.

"Please Bella" he said "Let me talk"

**She just nodded.**

"Bella, all my life I knew something was missing like it wasn't complete. Even when I was with Alice I knew something wasn't right…then I met you. When I met you I didn't know it yet but I sorta felt as if my whole world came into place and everything felt right as if that was where everything was supposed to be… when we started getting closer after everyone left and when we first felt the mating spark, I knew from that moment that you had to be mine and that I would love you until the end of time. Bella my dear, I love you with everything I have so will you do me the honor of being my wife?" And with that Jasper looked up at Bella smiling waiting for her answer.

**Bella was so speechless because she never thought this moment would ever come. But finally after thinking for about three seconds she finally gave an answer.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Yes" said Bella "Yes yes a thousand times yes!"

**And with that Jasper got up and swooped Bella up into a hug. ** **He then put his mother's engagement ring onto her finger and kissed her. Everyone then ran out and congratulated them.**

"Well" said Aro smiling "It looks like we have a wedding to plan. Jane, make sure Heidi gives Bella a wedding book in her favorite color so she can start planning."

"Yes master" said Jane

"Oh and Jane" said Aro "Make sure Heidi gives Bella whatever she wants."

"Yes master" said Jane as she walked away to tend to her orders.

**Everyone in the castle was so excited for the wedding. There was so much that had to be done but it all depended on Bella. Alec was sketchy at first about the engagement but he decided he was ok with it. So he went to see if Heidi needed any help and the unthinkable happened. He and Heidi are apparently mates. They both felt the spark when he accidently touched her hand. Master Aro was so pleased when he heard this because that meant another wedding would be on the way aside from when Edward decides to propose to Alice. **

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but I need some inspiration so if y'all have any ideas on what should happen next inbox me. Thanks. xoxo Rachel**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with the story. I haven't really had any ideas about what else I want to happen in the story but I have a few. If y'all wanna help y'all can.**

**Previously: **Everyone in the castle was so excited for the wedding. There was so much that had to be done but it all depended on Bella. Alec was sketchy at first about the engagement but he decided he was ok with it. So he went to see if Heidi needed any help and the unthinkable happened. He and Heidi are apparently mates. They both felt the spark when he accidently touched her hand. Master Aro was so pleased when he heard this because that meant another wedding would be on the way aside from when Edward decides to propose to Alice.

Chapter 27

**Alec changed Heidi and they took a vacation together. Bella was with Rosalie, Esme and Alice in her room planning the wedding. **

"I can't decide what kind of dress I want" said Bella complaining as she looked though yet another magazine.

"Bella" said Alice "Why don't you just have one custom made in Italy or Paris?"

"That's not a bad idea" said Rosalie

"Or" said Esme "You could have one custom made for you as a last resort."

"That's a good idea" said Bella "Thanks Esme."

"So Bella do you know when you want to have the wedding?" said Jane as she walked in.

"I don't know yet" said Bella "All I know is that I want my wedding to take place under a full moon and under the stars."

"That sounds beautiful Bella" said Aro as he walked in. "We shall have only the best for you and Jasper."

"Thank you Aro" said Bella. "Do you happen to know where Jasper is at?"

"Ah yes I believe Jasper is in the main garden with Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle" said Aro.

"Thank you" said Bella. "I'm going to go share some wedding plans with Jasper and I'll just see y'all later." And with that she went to go to Jasper.

**In the garden Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward are playing around laughing when Bella walks outside.**

"Hey boys" said Bella smiling.

"Hey Bells" they all said.

"Hey beautiful" said Jasper as he pulled her into a hug and kiss. "I missed you"

Laughing she said "It's only been three hours cowboy."

"That's too long to be away from you" said Jasper smiling.

"Well I'm glad that I'm very missable even if it only has been three hours" said Bella as she pulled Jasper in for a kiss. "Boys I'm stealing Jasper away for a while" she said smiling.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of you kidnapping me" said Jasper playfully.

Catching his mood Bella smiled and said "Nice try cowboy, we have wedding plans to discuss."

**The boys were laughing their asses off as Bella dragged a pouting Jasper away to a picnic type table in the garden. **

"Ok darling" said Jasper "What do you have so far?"

"Well as far as the scenery, I want the wedding at night under the stars and under a full moon. It's how I always pictured the perfect wedding to be" said Bella smiling.

"That sounds perfect" said Jasper smiling. "I can already tell that it's going to be a beautiful wedding." And then he kissed her hand.

"Thanks Jazz. The only thing I'm worried about right now is the dress…" said Bella.

"Well darling I know for a fact that you will look beautiful in anything" said Jasper smiling and he got up and pulled Bella into a hug.

**Alice quickly ran outside.**

"Guys, we have a major problem! I just had a vision." Said Alice.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What is it Alice?" asked Bella.

"Remember that coven that I had a vision about a few days ago?" she said.

"Yeah why what's wrong?" asked Bella.

"Their coming" said Alice panicking. "According to my vision they will be here tomorrow night."

"We must tell everyone at once so we can be prepared" said Jasper.

**They ran to the throne room to alert Aro and the rest of their coven. Jasper and Bella both knew that in order for everyone to have enough strength to take this coven down that they'd need backup and that they'd need to feed on humans because human blood makes them the strongest. Everyone gathered in the throne room and Edward read Jaspers mind.**

"Absolutely not Jasper" said Edward.

"Edward be reasonable here" said Jasper "You know that's the only way we are going to have enough energy to beat this coven, plus that is the only way Bella's shield will last when she has to protect us all. If Bella doesn't have that energy that human blood will give her we could all get hurt and die."

"I'm with Jasper on this one" said Carlisle. "I don't particularly like the idea but if it's going to help us then I think it is something that we need to consider."

"I agree" said Rosalie.

**Then everyone else started agreeing. Soon enough Edward finally gave in.**

"Wonderful" said Aro. "I will have Heidi's sister Lauren go out and bring us a snack then. And don't worry; I'll make sure that these people are criminals that way we won't take away any innocent lives."

"Thanks Aro" said Bella, "That makes me feel better about feeding on humans."

"My pleasure Miss Bella" said Aro, "Now if you excuse me I have business to attend to but we will meet back here in one hour."

**With that everyone went their separate ways and Jasper and Bella went back to the garden to work on some more wedding plans. **

"What type of flowers do you want" asked Jasper.

"Hmmm…" said Bella "I like lilies and orchards"

"Those are both beautiful flowers" said Jasper "Let's have both"

"Ok" said Bella smiling. "What about music? Do we want a live band or a DJ?"

"I'll take care of that because I have a surprise for you in that area" said Jasper smiling.

Smiling Bella said "Whatever you say cowboy. What about the guest list?"

"Well, I talked to Aro privately and he said we can invite the _Quileute Tribe because they are your friends" said Jasper smiling._

"That's such great news" said Bella smiling. "I miss Jacob so much."

Barely smiling Jasper said "Yes I know that. He was there for you when everyone left and when I came back for you, I knew you loved Jacob." And Jasper was kind of sad when he said that.

"Jasper, don't give me that look of sadness, I love Jacob yes but you're my soul mate Jazz…I know that if vampires didn't exist then Jacob would be my soul mate and in a parallel universe apparently Alec would **(Jasper growled at that) **but I'm here with you now Jasper and I love you more than anything. That's why despite everything my mind is telling me, my heart was the one that told me to say yes, my heart is the one that knows you are the one for me Major Jasper Whitlock and nothing and no one can change my mind about that or the way I feel about you…" and then Bella got up, sat in Jaspers lap, and she kissed him.

"That was beautiful Bella" said Edward as he walked out into the garden with Alice trailing behind him.

"Thanks Edward" said Bella.

"You never told me anything like that when we were together" said Edward pretending to sound hurt.

"That's because you were way to over protective, you never let me have any fun at the risk I would get hurt and you always kept me to yourself. Yes I did love you and I always will because you were my first love but you were an insensitive jerk when you left me alone in the woods and you always made me feel like I was a good for nothing weak human!" said Bella.

"Oh my god Bella I am so very sorry that I made you feel that way. I had no idea…" said Edward.

"Yeah well now you do" said Bella.

"Look we can all talk about this later" said Jasper "But right now we have to meet back in the throne room."

**They ran back to the throne room and then Aro began talking. **

"Heidi's sister Lauren has brought us more than enough humans and they are sitting underground right now in one of our many dungeon cells" said Aro.

"Then why did we have to meet here right now?" asked Rosalie.

"Because" said Aro, "Jasper, as well as the rest of the Volturi will train all of you to fight. That way we can beat this coven that dares to try and challenge us."

**Aro leads everyone to the south part of the main garden to start the training. Bella was a natural when it came to fighting. Everyone was training all night into the morning. Then, they all went into the dungeon to feed and gain their strength. They were ready for when the coven would show up. Any minute now they were going to have to fight. Bella was feeling weird but she was blocking her emotions so no one knew that she could be hiding something. But what exactly was Bella hiding…that is the question…**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"They're here" said Alice as she backed away toward Edward and the rest of the family.

**The Romanian Coven walked toward the Volturi and the Cullens and and their eyes were huge as they saw both covens together outnumbered them. **

"It seems we are outnumbered" said the leader of the Romanian Coven. "I am Ion. On my right is Petre, Roxana, Florin, Liviu, and Andra. On my left is my wife Elena, Eli, and Maria.

**As soon as he said the name Maria Jaspers head snapped up. And so did hers. **

"Maria" said Jasper

"Jasper" said Maria smiling "So we meet again."

"You joined the Romanian Coven? I thought you were your own leader." He said.

"Yes well I mated with Petre so I gave my coven up" she said smiling. "It is good to see you Jasper."

**Bella was holding onto Jaspers arm and holding his hand.**

"Who's the tramp holding your hand?" asked Maria.

"She's not a tramp" said Jasper, "This is my mate and her name is Isabella Marie Cullen."

"Soon to be Isabella Marie Whitlock" said Bella glaring at Maria.

"I give my congratulations to the future bride" said Maria. And Jasper felt that she actually meant it.

"Thank you Maria" said Jasper "That means a lot coming from you."

"I'm glad" said Maria smiling.

"So" said Aro "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Well" said Ion, "Some of us in Romania don't think you deserve to be in power." And he was about to attack.

**Edward was reading Maria's mind and she was thinking to herself that she was scared and she didn't even want to fight. Neither did her mate. Everyone else in the Romanian coven did however want to fight.**

"Wait" said Edward, "Maria, Petre would you like to join us?"

**Being cautious Aro stepped forward and took Petre's hand. He then realized that they posed no threat to anyone. Aro nodded and went back to his coven.**

Looking at each other, Petre said "Thanks, but I think my wife and I are going to take off and finally have a honeymoon if that's ok with you Aro."

"Of course" said Aro "And you two are welcome in Volterra anytime you please.

**The two ran off and there was seven left. Jasper manipulated the other coven's emotions to where they were easy to attack. Bella stayed out of the fight because she knew something was wrong with her. Elena saw Bella sitting alone and decided to sneak up on her, sensing her Bella but a shield over her to where Elena bounced off and Jasper ripped Elena's head off. The Romanian Coven was finished off and dead. Everyone was happy and as Jasper turned around to look at Bella, he saw her unconscious on the ground. Everyone rushed to her side. Carlisle and Aro made their way to Bella. Aro touched Bella then looked at Carlisle. Only those two knew what was happening to her. **

**A/N: don don don….what do you think is wrong with Bella? If you guess correctly I'll send you a message and your name will be used on a new vampire in the story! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Carlisle" said Jasper anxiously, "What's happening to Bella?"

"Aro we need to get her inside immediately" said Carlisle as he picked Bella up and ran with her inside as everyone else followed.

**Aro and Carlisle set up a room for Bella so she would be comfortable.**

"Carlisle please tell me what's wrong with Bella" said Jasper anxiously.

"Aro, would you like to explain it to him" said Carlisle.

"Miss Bella is pregnant" said Aro calmly.

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

"It appears Bella was pregnant before she was changed into a vampire" said Aro.

"How the baby then?" asked Rosalie with a hint of joy in her voice.

"The baby is fine" said Carlisle. "The baby appears ready to be born."

"Everyone out of the room except for Carlisle and Jasper" said Aro.

**It was difficult trying to get the baby out of Bella. But after four hours they had the baby out and Bella healed herself with her shield. **

"Can I hold her?" said Jasper still in shock.

"Sure" said Carlisle handing her to Jasper.

"She is beautiful" said Aro "She looks just like her mother."

"What should we name her?" asked Bella getting up and standing beside Jasper holding her daughters hand.

"How about Madelyn" said Jasper, "That way we can nickname her Maddie."

"I love it" said Bella smiling and Jasper kissed her.

**Everyone waited outside the room anxious to meet the new baby. But Rosalie was the most anxious to meet the new baby.**

**A/N: ok I know it doesn't make sense that Bella had a baby because she's a vampire but it's my story and I wanted Bella and Jasper to have a baby. But, you also gotta remember Rosalie never got the chance to have a baby, so this is story just got good.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**As soon as Bella and Jasper let everyone into the room Rosalie ran to Bella and Jasper's side and immediately head over heels loving the baby.**

"Let me hold her" said Rosalie as she took the baby out of Jaspers arms.

"Rose, Bella hasn't even got a chance to hold her so give her to Bella now" said Jasper.

"I'm sorry" said Rosalie as she handed the baby to Bella. "Here Bella" she said a little coldly "You can hold your baby."

"Rose I know you're mad because you never got the chance to have a baby but I can feel what you're feeling and I will not let you take this joyous moment away from me and Bella just because you are jealous that even though Bella is a vampire she gave birth. You have to remember, she was pregnant before she was turned. I had no idea I got Bella pregnant. I didn't really even think that was possible" said Jasper as he turned back to Bella and baby Madelyn.

**Bella felt her motherly intuition kick in and felt that she had to put her shield up, so she put one up around her, the baby, and Jasper.**

"What gives Bella" asked Edward. "Jasper's mind just went blank. Are you shielding him?"

"Yes" said Bella, "I feel like I have to. I don't know how to explain it but it's like my motherly intuition kicked in and I feel like my family is suddenly threatened."

**Alice was lost in a vision and two seconds later Edward had Rosalie on the ground.**

"Edward what gives" said Emmett, "Get off of her."

"No" said Edward angrily, "Alice had a vision that Rosalie was going to cause a scene and try to take the baby."

"Why Rosalie?" asked Emmett sounding hurt.

"Because that should be my baby!" said Rosalie, "Not hers! I deserve to have a baby not her!"

"Stop yelling Rosalie" said Carlisle.

"Rosalie if you are going to be a problem I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said Aro.

"Jasper" said Bella, "Take the baby and go to our room. I'll be there shortly I just want to talk to Rosalie alone and privately."

**Jasper did as he was told and he and everyone left the room. Bella then went up to Rosalie and slapped her in the face.**

"Don't you ever try and take my baby from me" said Bella, "Do you know how hard it was for me to hid the fact that I was pregnant from Jasper. I was scared and I didn't want to tell anyone. Why do you think I wanted to come here in the first place? I was hoping the Volturi could help me, but then I was scared to tell them so I kept silent from everyone."

"I'm sorry Bella" said Rosalie, "I had no idea what you went through. I always wanted a baby. When I was changed and Carlisle explained to me my new life, I was so hurt and crushed that I would never be able to have a baby. When I met Emmett that went away for a while. Until now."

"Rose, I know that you wish Madelyn was your baby but remember you're an aunt and that means you can spoil the hell out of her. Plus I've been doing some research and you can have a baby you just have to find a human that will carry the baby and have it. With Aro's permission I'm sure you could do it" said Bella.

"Thanks Bella" said Rosalie as she hugged her. "But I don't think Aro would go for that."

"It doesn't hurt to ask" said Bella.

**And with that they went their separate ways. But Bella knew that Rosalie was still up to something. **


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys sorry that it's been forever since I have posted and updated on this story. I completely forgot about it and I sorta ran out of ideas for the story but I will do my best to make sure it goes in a good direction and feel free to give me ideas for the story.

Chapter 32

Jealousy is very powerful, especially when it's coming from a pig headed vampire named Rosalie. So when Bella was absolutely sure that Rosalie was still going to put a fight, she knew she had to be ready. Even though she was unsure when Rosalie would try to sneak an attack, Bella knew that Rosalie couldn't think about it because of Edward, and she couldn't plan it because of Alice. So the whole thing would have to be random and completely unexpected even though Bella was expecting it and she knew that Jasper would start to feel it too.

Since the baby was half vampire and half human she grew up and matured faster. Two weeks had passed by and Madelyn was already a toddler and she was talking as if she was grown up. She loved to learn and she loved to hunt animals with her parents, but most of all she was afraid of Aunt Rosalie.

"Jasper" said Bella as she walked out of the room after putting Madelyn to sleep and putting a shield around her.

"Yes darling" said Jasper bringing her into his arms.

"I think Madelyn might have a power" said Bella with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"What do you mean" said Jasper curious.

"Well, now hear me out but what if Madelyn's power is a mix of ours because sometimes when I go to shield her sometimes I am not able to and I feel like she is already protected and when I'm with her and feeling anxious or something not good, she touched my face and I'm suddenly calm and she seems to dream the future" said Bella

"Bella, darlin although that is very interesting I'm not sure that's even possible but hey if you believe it then ok" said Jasper and then he kissed her forehead and started walking away.

"But babe I'm serious" she said after him.

"Hmm yeah sure darlin, love you" said Jasper as he was walking.

"Love you too" said Bella as she sighed.

Bella went back into her room and looked down at her daughter. Madelyn was a mix of Bella and Jasper. She was beautiful with her honey blonde hair, her fair skin, and her big brown eyes. When Jasper was human he had brown eyes and so did Bella so that is something their daughter has and she also has Jaspers hair color. Bella smiled as she stroked Madelyn's hair and then she woke up gasping for air.

"What's wrong sweetie" asked Bella concerned.

"Something bad is gonna happen mama" said Madelyn looking up at Bella with big doe looking eyes.

"What did you dream sweetie?" asked Bella still concerned.

"I couldn't quite make it out mama but a figure in the night is going to try and take me away. I just know it, and you most of all will be the one that gets hurt" said Madelyn and then she passed out again.

Bella quickly ran out of the room to the throne room where Jasper was talking with Aro and everyone else.

"Jazz, we have a major problem and I need to talk to you immediately" said Bella as she quickly pulled Jasper away. "You too Aro" and she pulled him away too.

"Bella I am most shocked that you feel the need to pull me out of my throne room" said Aro amused.

"I'm sorry Master Aro but this is really important" said Bella.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Madelyn had a dream that in the night someone is going to try and take her away and most of all I will be the one that gets hurt the most" said Bella shaking.

"Are you sure" said Aro.

"Positive" said Madelyn and she walked up behind them.


	33. Chapter 33

I know I haven't updated this in forever and if you are still waiting for updates or if you are barely reading this story, I have decided that I don't like the way this story has turned out and I am going to rewrite the majority of it. I promise you'll like it better after I rewrite it.


End file.
